Who do I think they are?
by Girlove80s
Summary: Richard Vernon is trying for the first time in his career to figure out his students personalities. This is my very first fanfic so I am aware is not a big deal.
1. Chapter 1

**You see us, as you want to see us**. Richard Vernon spend a whole day thinking how he actually sees them. He had never paid attention to his students ,only when of course they made a mistake, which happened often. He spend a whole day thinking about these 5 kids and couldn't get to any kind of conclusion.

_Who do you think you are..hmm Who do I think they are_?The breakfast club. He sat down on the sofa and rested his chin in his fist. What a hilarious name. _I wonder who came up with it…_

Brian Johnson-a brain,yeah it fits him well ..unless you heavn't heard about the gun he hid in his locker. Who would do something like that. He had always been mommy's baby and the whole family was proud of him. It's not okay to never give your kid a break. You have to understand that only because they get an F once in a while doesn't mean they are a disappointment. If you don't ,then you'll push your kid to the limits ,they won't be able to take it anymore and run away, fall in depression or even think about suicide. Brian Johnson is indeed a brain but this isn't the most important. It can be clearly seen how kind hearted he is and only a fool wouldn't notice that. Maybe his parents are 2 fools. Brian would never step out of his mother's word. If she considers he has to study all day long he will obey. Because that's him.

A basket case.. _I've actually never seen this girl talking to someone…except herself_. She comes to detention because she hadn't got something better to do. You can't punish her ,you can't praise her..the best thing you can do is stay away from her. _Maybe. .the other 4 brats had had the chance to hear her talking, I only heard her …squeaking. Maybe its better this way, she could have caused me nightmares. I don't even know this girl, but_ Vernon rose an eyebrow_, nobody knows her._

Speaking of nightmares, who does he think John Bender is. It seems that his favorite and only hobby is to get Vernon insane. That and dope. Bender is only seeking for attention. He was a smart ass until Vernon locked him in that closet and told him to punch him. _Why he didn't? I'm sure he wanted to and I gave him the chance to. Maybe he is not so stupid after all. He knew it would have only caused him troubles. Thank God he has them more than enough._ Vernon hated Bender, he hated everyone like him. His parents had never cared for him so he had to humiliate everyone in order to feel a bit better. A criminal..the word is carved in, on Bender's forehead.

So I haven't finished it, you could obviously see that,but I am really busy today. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe its not so important who does he think they are. Words are only words and these kids will show him and the world who they are. One way or another but they will. To teachers most probably after graduation (except Bender ) because the thing is that no matter how right a student is , a teachers has got a diploma and the only thing that a student has got is a big mouth.

Who is Andrew Clark. A jock . Determined, athletic and a winner . Vernon left out a small laughter_. I can't imagine how he and Bender got along in the detention. The boy can't think for himself . The most probably he'll graduate , become a professional wrestler and make money for his father. Or who knows maybe one day he'll get up and say "ENOUGH". What could get him to such a decision. Friends, independence a girlfriend maybe? The breakfast club_. He started to like using the term. When seeing him sitting next to Claire Standish, Vernon noticed they are pretty alike. Both popular , everybody loves them, good students. Claire happened rarely to be seen in a boy's presence . She is surrounded by her friends all the time and she wouldn't date someone without talking to them first. And not because she would trust them so much but that's the price you have to pay for being popular. Everybody knows she is the next prom queen._ That girl seems to have everything. Money, secret admirers, popularity, beauty . On the other side the girl seems to be pretty naïve if she is falling for Bender. The guy will only use her to satisfy his own ego and brag to his friends that he had fooled the prom queen and …throw her away. Every good girl wants a bad boy, that's a universal truth. Bender knows that very well and he's an expert when it comes about breaking hearts. How many times he was sent to my office for hitting on a girl? Claire has all the right things, but she is going to share it with the wrong person_

_Who do they think I am ?, well that would make a good essay . Maybe next Saturday …_


	3. Chapter 3

Monday finally came and the 5 students will have to face each other in less than 1 hour.

John Bender woke up and still sleepy walked toward the bathroom slamming the door closed trying to not hear his parents arguing on which one is to blame for John being such a big mouthed brat. Lazily he brushed hiss teeth and took a shower. The water was cold but he didn't mind. His whole life has been a cold shower. The only thing he wanted and dreamed about was to leave Chicago and his parents.

_John!_ His father yelled from the kitchen. The boy however ignored the men and hoped he'll forget about him. For few minutes it seemed so, but then while John was searching for his sunglasses his father headed upstairs to John's room.

Are you deaf?! I've been calling your name for at least 5 minutes.

_You wanted to make sure if you still remember my name. Congratulations dad, you do. That's so nice from you. I'm so proud. _His voice was both sarcastic and indifferent at the same time.

Where are you goin'? The man asked as his son passed him by.

_School._

_Still?_

_Asshole._ John mumbled under his breath and walked outside the room. It was a cold morning and he started to regret he didn't take his jacket, but he knew that if he go back in there for it he'll regret he took it. So he decided that the best choice is to forget about the cold wind and focus on other things. Like what? Claire? She most probably has already forgotten about him and even if she hadn't she will act like she had.

The hallway was almost empty, it was still too early ,but between school and home John will always choose school. He looked around. Andy was right. He didn't belong here, he didn't belong anywhere and he was used to it. He felt someone's eyes on him. It was Jessica Martin. He didn't know her well but saw her few times with Claire. She studied him but not in a good way and as John has never been the quiet kid he turned and gave her a criminal like glance and the girl moved her eyes to the opposite side. He finally got to his locker, but didn't get the chance to open it because something distracted him. It was Brian. How was he supposed to act? The poor boy in few seconds found himself surrounded by a group of bullies. They were John's friends. They were making fun of Brian He also noticed John, who had been trying to pretend he hadn't seen anything. Brian stopped to listen to all their insults and waited for John's reaction which wouldn't come. Seeing John walking away, he swallowed hard before shouting after him.

_I saw you, don't you even try to think that I didn't because I did!_

John stops without turning around and he too swallows hard not finding the courage to help him. The only thing he was supposed to do was to tell them to stop. Bender started to walk off again but Brian still had something to say and he continued to shout:

_You aren't different from Claire. You don't think twice when it comes about talking back to Vernon or insulting everyone but you run off when you are supposed to do something your friends wouldn't like! You are a coward !_

Brian finally got rid of those bullies and tried to calm himself down.

_Why do I even care? I knew it was going to be this way. They told me. And yet I am the idiot who wants to kill himself for a elephant and wants to believe they would change their minds_. If Bender treated him like this he is afraid to even imagine the way Claire will.

There is nothing to imagine .Not in a good way nor in the bad. _She wont even notice me . What a wonderful Saturday and what an awful Monday. _He thinks again about Bender. He would have expected John to not help him but not this way. During the whole detention Bender was hated by the rest because he was way too honest. So Brian would have expected him to walk toward him and tell him: _Why should I help you? You are a nerd and plus you insulted me. SO FORGET IT BECAUSE ITS NOT GONNA HAPPEN!_


	4. Chapter 4

Allison is walking down the hall with her usual messy hair and makeup. She didn't have courage enough to wear the makeup Claire advised her to. She liked it, but that style will never define her personality. Besides, people scares her. Their eyes on her means living hell and she knew everyone would look at her if she dares to come like that to school. Some of them would only think it's weird, others would make fun of her and of course there's also Andy. She didn't like the idea he would be sure, she changed herself for him. Never . She wouldn't change for anyone. Outside there are too many people who daily change their personality just to impress anyway. She doesn't want to become one of them.

Sometimes she dreams about finding a person who would understand her. Maybe a friend, a boyfriend or even a stranger. But it seems there's no a single person in this world who wouldn't judge her . Most of the time however she enjoys being different. She is listening to better music than others, not only ultimate hits. She has ambitions, dreams she is not afraid to chase and she likes to believe they will become reality one day. Most important she sees in life more than a way to death. She loves art and she wants to believe people aren't so empty as they seems. Because if you walk down the street and you pay attention , the only thing you see are people who are in a hurry practically to nowhere. They are expecting life to give them various rewards for their "hard work and efforts". In other words they aspire to win a contest without even participating.

She stops for a second. Something has obviously grabbed her attention. Two students are talking to each other. Loud of course. Everyone has to hear their conversation.

"Oh Tom, I'm so glad we are going to Jamaica together. "The girl indeed looks happy but why can't she understand people may not be so interested. Her life isn't so important for everyone.

Yes, honey, 3 weeks far away from everything and everyone

_Thanks God_, Allison thought

"And, the boy continued …Barbara, you know her, that red hair is coming with us. My father gave me 3 tickets.

"What?!"

_She obviously didn't expect that_.._this conversation is interesting_. Allison decides to listen to the end.

"Tom your father wants you two together. He adores her. And you know he doesn't like me.

_He wouldn't be the first. _

"Honey don't worry, she mean nothing to me.

"Maybe now. Tom! I want to make it clear. If she goes forget about me. I hate her!

The girl nervously passes Allison by.

_I'm sure she would have never guessed her romantic play will transform itself into a tragedy. Poor rich girl_

Allison smirks. It was a good way to start a day. Who knows how many conversation like this one she is going to hear today. Its funny being an outcast. No one observes you and you observe everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire looked in the mirror. She likes what she sees, but the last thing that matters is her opinion about herself. If her friends don't agree, with her pink lipstick, she will change it on a red or even purple one. Anything they think that looks good on her.

She hadn't slept well. Her neighbor Sam threw a house party so at least 70 people were there. But this isn't only reason, why on 11 am she is still so sleepy. Alike the rest of the Breakfast club members she has been thinking too about this day, this morning, this situation. She had spent whole weekend thinking about John and the others . Yes, John and the others. Because John is the special one. He is the main reason why her hands were sweaty when she found herself in the high school, that had changed so much in her eyes in only few hours. Most probably she isn't going to see him. He won't be attending any classes and during lunch..well anyone could bet he is hiding somewhere smoking alone or in his "funny" friend's company.

_But_..she wonders _Would this make me happy, not seeing him?_

-Hi Claire! Finally I find you. Where have you been the whole weekend?

-Hi Kandi…home . She answers, hoping her friend won't ask any other questions.

-How comes you didn't call me? You always call.

-I forgot, I'm sorry. Claire takes one more look in the mirror and walks off leaving her friend alone.

Suddenly she finds Kandi so annoying. Is not only her doll like voice, but her whole self. She is fake and she always brags about everything her father buys her, especially when Amanda Norris, her worst enemy is around. It can be so easy to hate Kandi.

" _I wonder… Does people see me like they see Kandi? Why wouldn't they? In their eyes I am just a rich brat. _Claire bites her bottom lip. _Does John see me this way? She shakes her head. Of course he does. He told me he does._

She shakes her head . Who cares? John doesn't hate me because I am spoiled or girly. He hates me because I am rich and he isn't. .

-Mrs. Standish. Oh no, is Vernon.

-Yes Mr. Vernon

-I'd like to ask you few questions.

-What about?

Vernon takes a deep breath making Claire feel uncomfortable.

Ok, I only want to ask you one question. How close are you to Mrs. Sloan?

-Excuse me? Why are you asking this?

Just answer. His eyes are cold as usually but this time is worse.

-Pretty close. We are like, you know, good friends.

-She is pregnant.

-What?! Claire can't believe what she has just heard.

Yes. And her father came to my office 20 minutes ago. He is really worried about his daughter. Apparently she hasn't returned home since Friday. No one knows where she is. So he asked me to talk to her friends. So do you know where she is, or where she could be?

-No. Claire answers honestly. I don't. I didn't even know she is pregnant.

Suddenly she forgets about John and the others. These are real problems. Not those she is dealing with.

-All right, Mrs. Standish. If you she contacts you ,or someone close to you, announce me.

-I will. She is still in shock. It can't be true. . _Who she could get pregnant with? As far as I remember she hasn't been dating anyone._

_-_And Mrs. Standish…

-Yes Mr. Vernon

-Have you and your…friend learned something on that Saturday detention?

_You have no idea ._

-Of course I did. She answers even more honestly than the previous time.

-I'm glad. Without saying anything else he turns around and leaves.

_But not from you or your detention._


End file.
